User talk:Phineas Flynn
Phineas and Ferb Fixi Wiki Committee First of all, welcome to the wiki. I think it's great that you want to champion the cause of getting the most accurate lyrics possible because we really haven't had anyone who specializes in that yet. I'm sure we've got plenty of lyrics that have been misheard and need to be fixed. The rest of your proposal is a bit unclear. What other "misinformation... and general untrue things" you've spotted on the wiki. I'm sure there's some, but as the wiki's community has grown, it's become harder and harder for me to read each and every change that's made to the wiki, and I've been relying on the community to police itself. It's a fact of life on a wiki that we're going to have some "untrue things" once in awhile. It's just the nature of the beast. If I understand your proposal correctly, you want to gather up a group of users that go through and fix things on the wiki that are untrue. That's really why we're all here. We registered and started editing because we couldn't find another source of information on the web that collects all this information in one place. Speaking for myself, I found this wiki about 9 months ago and there was only one other user, SuperFlash101, editing on the site. It was easy because the two of us could very easily control the quality of the edits because we were the only ones editing. Now we're getting about a dozen active users and more unregistered users who want to help out. I'm counting on users like you to step up and help watch over the pages. Sorry I've gotten off track here. My conclusion is that you might want to narrow the focus of your committee. Just focus on the lyrics, but feel free to keep track of watching the rest of the wiki. You can do this by keeping an eye on the page. Rather than trying to gather a group of users here, though, you might find that if you start making changes, others will follow. —Topher 07:13, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, well, mainly I am focused on the lyrics. I was hoping we could set up the committee because as you said, you want us to police ourselves, and if you ask me, half the people here are just not doing that. And you said yourself, it is harder now to watch every article on this wiki. And that's where this committee could come in. We gather a group of trusted people, and assign them each a few pages of lyrics or other stuff. they could watch those and fix anything that is messed up. that way, there won't be so many pages for just one person to go through. Still, though, i would like to work with you to fixi this wiki. I would like to know which pages, other than the songs, contain this "untrue information". A short list of links and some specific examples would do wonders. Also, you could join me in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki chat room and we could talk about it. (By the way, you can respond to this message on this page, and I will keep an eye on it. This way the conversation stays in one place.) —Topher 07:37, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'll be honest with you, I worded it incorrectly. I meant it was badly organised in some places (like in Phineas and Ferb's bios. How do you know when the middle months start and the early months end? also, maybe you should make a seperate page for quotes, because Ferb's takes up an awful amount of space. I didn't really mean misinformation so much as misorganisation, but I remember seeing something untrue somewhere. I'll try and find it, but I'm not sure if it's already been corrected. —Phineas Flynn 08:09, 14 March 2009 (UTC) There is a lot of work to be done on the character pages. We all know that. Unfortunately, there's a lot of work to be done all over the wiki. Yes, we have pages for every single episode, but a major chunk of them have much more than an infobox template and skeleton headings. We have assigned the episodes, but Part of the character articles' issues stem from our POV policy which states that we want to write articles from an in-universe point of view, therefore not referencing episodes directly. This frequently becomes an issue when new editors come onto the site and make their first edits. As the wiki continues to grow, we may want to revisit this policy if it becomes apparent that we can't create coherent main character articles while maintaining this in-universe POV. I was just looking at the Ferb page after you edited it and I think I agree that we should consider spinning off his quotes. This is what a wiki is all about. We take unorganized pages and turn them into gold. —Topher 09:16, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, well for now I am only working on the lyrics. By the way, what do you think of the script I wrote on my page? I think the song was a nice touch, if you know what I mean. :I was able to finish browsing through the lyrics. Is there anything else you want me to fix?—Phineas Flynn 06:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Guess What? You have a new message at User talk:Topher208. :No!! Wait! I meant that I''' would like to work on those two episodes myself. You can work on any other episodes you want. —Topher 07:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats. By the way, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you before, but I am fairly good at geography. If you'd like, you can join me on IRC chat by following the instructions on Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC. —Topher 08:51, 19 March 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi, I saw that you were on the IRC a while ago, I was eating dinner at that time, If you want, you can come on now and we can chat for a while. —Ardi~Correspondence~Talk 11:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Wondered Phineas_Flynn, when you wondered why Toph wasn't sleeping cause his name was "Topher208_", you were wrong. His internet connection just timed out so if he was actually there, he would have to wait for "Topher|sleeps" to time out, and then he could become "Topher|sleeps" again. Like what happen to you. —M i 11:03, 28 July 2009 (UTC) FPM staff You can help think of ideas for the rules and voting tips. Sound good? '''Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Re:PF-Project Songs and Tunes Yeah, sure. I'm fine with that position. And, yes, I'll give mention to it and all of the PF-Projects in my columns. The Flash {talk} 01:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 Soundtrack titles With the soundtrack finally showing up on the Walt Disney Records site, we have confirmation of both the title and singers of each song. Quite a few songs and links will have to be updated because of this, including changing the song you moved back to "Chains On Me". — RRabbit42 15:59, 23 August 2009 (UTC) New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Movie Why don't have a movie of Phineas & Ferb. Everyone loves the TV show. -- 21:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :This is the talk page of a person who has chosen the user name Phineas Flynn, so asking them to make a Phineas and Ferb movie won't do much. (Other than everyone agreeing with you, that is, since we like the show.) — RRabbit42 03:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Don't get me wrong; I agree with the notion of a movie, but Rabbit is right. Sorry to disappoint you, but I have nothing to do with the executive branch of the show. I'm just a fan and editor. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) The Ring of Fun Swampy was given a choice between "Betty" and "grandma," and he was answering from the top of his head, he couldn't really know for sure, in fact he said "I believe it's grandma." If you listen to the video embedded on the page right now, you can easily tell that it's "granny," not "grandma." It's too many syllables for that line of music to fit it, anyway. If it weren't for these two facts, I'd agree with you, but right now, it points to it being "granny." And, just in case, I will ask him, but I'm pretty sure it won't change anything. --Zaggy (talk) 21:31, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Week 3 Update for "Songs and Tunes" project is ready Hey PF! I have my Week 3 report for the "Songs and Tune" Project" ready to go. You have not posted the space for the Week 3 updates, so I am just sending you this friendly reminder to get it up as soon as you can. Just as an intermediate update.......I am happy to report that I have completed my assignment for the "A,B,C and D Lyrics". Minus "Danny's Story" (which falls under Flash's jusrisdiction), I have thoroughly gone through every song in the four above-mentioned letter categories and have ensured that the lyrics to each of the songs reflects what was actually sung, as well as fix spelling and grammar for the songs that I went through. A majority of my edits were to make sure that, as I said before, the lyrics of each song matches what was actually sung. I made sure that I do as thorough and complete of a job as possible, such that the work can be of the highest quality. I now await my next assignment with regards to the "Songs and Tunes Project".......in the meantime, we need to somehow get the rest of the project members to not only get thier share of the work done, but to post thier reports/udpates as to how they are doing. I suggest sending a reminder on thier "Talk Pages" as a means to accomplish this. If you need anything else, please don't hestitate to let me know! BigNeerav 21:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) My Week 4 update for the "Songs and Tunes Project" is up Phineas Flynn: I am happy to report to you that I have issued my Week 4 update for the "Songs and Tunes" project. The only issue that I have right now is to get the rest of the members active not only in terms of getting the assigned sections completed, but get thier weekly status report (or a report as to what they have seen so far during the course of completing thier assigned sections). I know you wanted to see if you can borrow Ferbot from Topher to do this. The latest issue of the "Tri-State Gazette" comes out sometime this week, and once that is done, maybe we can ask Ferbot to send some sort of reminder to all of the members of our "Songs and Tunes Project" to not only get thier tasks completed, but to provide an update for what they have done. In my Week 4 update, I expressed fustration in trying to get the work done for the project, and also share in your fustration in this respect. It seems like people signed up for our group to make them look cool and give them status, and not to particpate in the project, and that is not right! I am ready to take on whatever tasks you need.......I have completed the "A, B, C and D Lyrics" (minus the ones assigned to the different bands) and can do another group of categories that are right now on hold or hiatus. I would prefer to go in alphabetical order, in order to make it easy to follow what is being done. If you want me to do another group, which has been assigned to another member, but has not been even touched by that member, I can do so. Please let me know, as I want to help out as much as possible with the Project. Thanks. BigNeerav 02:59, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Barnstar IRC Mind going on the IRC if possible? 06:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) (Sorry it's Mai here forgot to log in) :OK. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 07:01, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Recent Changes Patrol Based on your contributions, you have been selected to participate in our . RRabbit42 and I have hand-picked several users we have deemed to be trusted users who have shown good faith and civility. The patrol is a way to show that each edit has been checked to make sure it conforms to the policies of this wiki. It also prevents a duplication of effort by clearly indicating which edits have and have not been checked. By agreeing to joining the patrol, you will be given rights. This will allow you to quickly and easily revert obvious vandalism to the wiki with one-click. This power should not be abused though and should be limited to vandalism. Using undo and leaving an edit summary explaining why you made the change is preferred to simply rolling back an edit without explanation. You will also be expected to start using good edit summaries and set an example for the rest of the wiki. Go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary". This will help you remember to leave an edit summary. You should also start joining the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:IRC chat channel as frequently as possible in order to communicate in real time with other users, including admins and other members of the recent changes patrol. Please let me know on my talk page whether you would like to participate. We are trying to get this in full swing in the next week or so. This is just one more way to help the wiki fulfill its goal of being the best Phineas and Ferb resource on the web. —Topher (talk) 05:48, January 5, 2010 (UTC) User rights group changed I have changed your user rights group to rollback, so you should now be able to start patrolling pages. Please see or leave a message on my (or RRabbit42's) talk page if you have questions. —Topher (talk) 05:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23